Roronoa Zoro vs Yu Kanda
Roronoa Zoro vs Yu Kanda is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Roronoa Zoro from One Piece and Yu Kanda from D.Gray-man. Description One Piece vs D.Gray-man! Which powerful swordsman will cut their opponent into pieces? Interlude Boomstick: Swordsmen are pretty dangerous. They're pretty skilled with a sword, somehow know how to kill you and 50 different ways, and you know they're dangerous when they have a bounty on their head. Wizard: Like Roronoa Zoro, the Pirate Hunter. Boomstick: And Yu Kanda, the sword-wielding exorcist. He's Wizard and I'm Boomstick. Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Roronoa Zoro (Cue Roronoa Zoro's theme) Wizard: Throughout the world of One Piece, there has never existed such deadly swordsman such as Roronoa Zoro. Boomstick: As a child, Zoro was skilled enough to battle and surpass adult swordsman in the art of combat. However, the only one person he couldn't defeat was Kuina, the dojo master's daughter. Wizard: When Zoro and Kuina fought for the 2000th time, Zoro challenged her into a real duel with real swords. Zoro trained and improved his skill greatly, but he never got that chance to battle Kuina. Boomstick: That's because she died falling down the stairs before they would duel. Bummer. Wizard: Before then, Zoro made the promise that either him or Kunia would become the greatest swordsman in the world. Boomstick: Yeah, then Zoro fought a dude named Mihawk, got lost, became a bounty hunter, and joined Monkey D. Luffy and his companions to set out and find the legendary One Piece. (Cue One Piece Battle Theme) Wizard: Zoro has some ridiculous stats. Boomstick: He's strong enough to lift boulders as a child, fast enough to keep up with Luffy, and straight up man enough to tank a direct hit from lightning. Wizard: He was even fast enough to dodge a laser beam from Kuma and sliced through Pica when he was the size of a mountain. Boomstick: Well CRAP! Talk about some serious speed and strength. Wizard: In combat, Zoro fights with his very own unique martial art called the Santoryu style, meaning three sword style. As the translation suggests, Zoro fights wielding three swords (Two in his hands and one in his mouth). Boomstick: The blades he wields in combat are the Wado Ichimonji, one of the 21 finest swords Zoro wields in his mouth, the Sandai Kitetsu, a supposedly cursed blade Zoro wields in his left hand, and the Sandai Kitetsu, samurai sword Zoro wields in his right hand. Wizard: Like most One Piece characters, Zoro is capable of using haki, a power contained inside all living beings. Boomstick: So, chakra? Wizard: Yeah, in a way. Boomstick: Zoro is capable of using 2 of the 3 forms of known haki. With Kenbunshoku Haki, Zoro can sense the presence of others plus predict their moves...pretty much a Sharigan. And with Busoshoku Haki, Zoro can create invisible armor and harm people who've eaten Logia Devil Fruits. The armor is not indestructible but hey, it still helps increase the defense. Wizard: That's not all he can do with haki. Zoro can also harden and of his body parts to increase defense and increase power. He can infuse haki into his blades to make them harder to break. Boomstick: Zoro has sooooooooo many techniques and skills that we won't be able to name them all, but just know Zoro can fight with three different fighting styles. He can fight with Two Sword Style and One Sword Style if he were to lose any of his swords for some reason. Wizard: Even if he loses all three, Zoro can use Tatsu Maki, which is basically airbending. Boomstick: And if he's being relentlessly attacked, Zoro's anger will manifest as a dark aura that gives him six arms, three faces, and nine swords. This form is referred to as Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura. Wizard: Despite all of Zoro's skills, he is not perfect. He lacks intelligence outside of combat and has a terrible sense of direction. Boomstick: But hey, his strengths make up for his weaknesses. Zoro has defeated a number of foes, sliced through Pica, trained under the best swordsman in all of One Piece, and rocks green hair like no other character has since the days of Cosmo. Wizard: Few can stand up to the power of Zoro. It's no wonder people fear to cash in this bounty. Zoro: I'm going to be the world's greatest swordsman! All I have left is my destiny! My name may be infamous... but it's gonna shake the world! (Death Battle Doors close and open for Tsurara Oikawa's bio) Yu Kanda Wizard: The world of D.Gray-man takes place in the 19th Century, where an organization of exorcists named the Black Order attempt to defend humanity from a man known as the Millennium Earl and his demonic army of Akuma who intend to destroy humanity. Boomstick: And one of its members is Yu Kanda, the sword-wielding exorcist of the European Branch, formerly of the Asian Branch. Wizard: Kanda was originally an Accommodator and Exorcist of the Black Order, but he was killed by an Akuma about thirty years before the start of the story.here was also a woman in his previous life he loved, a fellow Exorcist whom died alongside him. Intermission Death Battle Results Category:Sword Duel Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'One Piece vs D,Gray-man' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Shonen Jump" Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Shueisha' themed Death Battles